The Second and Last God War
by Leafbladie
Summary: An epic war is taking place, the size of which has never been seen since the God Wars. The very war that destroyed the lush land of the north, turning it into the wilderness. The war's almost as big, and one man, Scorch, seems to be unstoppable. The whole world of Runescape could be destroyed by just this man alone. This is a telling from all major players, from both sides.
1. Chapter 1: Rebellion

This is the first chapter, please enjoy.

The order of characters are:

1. Leafbladie

2. Cold Tempest

3. Loki of Mischief

4. Renacles

5. Scorch

Please review, and tell me what you like.


	2. Leafbladie

Leafbladie

I was sitting in a room of the citadel with a person across from me, thinking about all that had happened before. My name was Leafbladie. I am a Deputy Owner in a clan called Unholy Darkness. I have an Abyssal Vine Whip, Dragon armor; the full helm, platebody, and platelegs were trimmed and ornamented. I also have a Dragonfire Shield, a Completionist Cape, an imbued Warrior and Berserker Ring, and an ornamented Amulet of Fury. Across from me is our leader Scorch a very powerful man. Our clan follows Zamorak, a God of Chaos. Our clan's ranking system for positions was based on strength in battle, so I was pretty strong since I was one of the 9 Deputy Owners right under Scorch. There was also a ranking system for the 9 Deputy Owners. They were ranked from 1 to 9, with 1 being the most skilled in battle of the Deputy Owners. I was ranked number 3, but Scorch was something else entirely compared to the Deputy Owners. He seemed to have a power that was completely unmatched.

Our clan is probably the strongest in all of Runescape, and right now we were in a time of war. It was the greatest conflict in all the history of Runescape ever since the God Wars that destroyed the paradise of the northern land, and turned it into the Wilderness. At present, we've basically crushed our main enemy the Saradominist forces, and we're now destroying anyone who doesn't follow Zamorak.

Turning to Scorch I said, "Are you sure we should continue fighting? In the God Wars when the conflict started favoring Saradomin, Guthix came and ended the war forcefully. We don't want that to happen again. It could end all life as we know it."

Scorch replied, "If Guthix tries, I will kill him. I'm stronger than any mortal."

"But," I pointed out "Guthix was able to stop it, even though both sides had a God."

Scorch offered confidently, "It won't matter anyway. I'll end this war before he rises. Back to business, I called you here because I heard rumor of a giant force of our enemies gathering in the west. What worries me is that it seems some of my clan members are leaving me to join that force. I want to stop the defection before they can pose even a small threat. It seems the instigator is unknown, I'd like you to bring me his head."

I tensed up, as a thought of finishing this came. All I would have to do is attack Scorch while he was speaking to me. Then I remembered who I was up against and realized it was impossible for the moment. I respond "Okay." I turned to leave but as Scorch spoke I stopped.

"Leafbladie, you know how much I despise traitors!" He grabbed his whip and cracked it at me. I barely had enough time to block it with my Dragonfire Shield. I then countered using a charge of my shield to blast fire at him. Smoke rose up.

I heard a voice. "That won't be enough to stop me. You should know that already."

I responded, "Wasn't meant to, I was making a distraction." I jumped out the window and landed outside the citadel. I heard the wail of the alarm and ran forward only to be blocked by Cold Tempest and Loki of Mischief. They both were Deputy Owners, and their numbers were 4 and 5 respectively. This was not my day.


	3. Cold Tempest

Cold Tempest

I always thought Leaf was a traitor, and I was glad that I'd get to kill him now because of that. I got my repeating crossbow out as I said to Loki, "Leave him to me." I had on my lamellar armor onto which magazines were strapped to my thighs, forearms, waist, chest, and abdomen. The magazines contained my laminate bolts, with which I could easily pierce his weak armor. I stood ready and proud to battle, and signaled while calling out, "War Tortoise, come!" My War Tortoise materialized next to me, also ready to fight.

We attacked Leaf, who had trouble dodging both my barrage of bolts and my tortoise's attacks. I signaled my tortoise to maneuver behind him as I fired all ten bolts from my magazine. As Leaf backed up from the recoil of the bolts against his armor, my War Tortoise positioned himself to grind Leaf under his foot. As my tortoise's foot came down it seemed all over when Leaf shouted "Deflect Melee!" Invoking the Curse that deflects physical attacks, he escaped completely unharmed as the force of my tortoise's attack was dealt back to himself. The reflected attack was so powerful that it flipped my tortoise onto his back. Leaf then took him out with a severe blow to his head. I went berserk and started sending barrage after barrage of bolts at him, continuously reloading from my hundreds of magazines.

Soon, I was putting large dents and small holes in his armor. I put in another magazine and fired at him, moving my crossbow to follow his movements while he ran to the side, evading my bolts by just mere inches. I quickly let off another round and my last few bolts grazed him. As the last bolt was heading right toward his heart, he slashed his whip up to smack it away. He was exhausted, and it was time for me to finish this. I then fired eight magazines almost simultaneously. Eighty bolts were heading right toward Leaf when he shouted, "Deflect Missiles!" All the bolts I had just fired started coming back at me. Since, the bolts and armor were made of the same substance; the bolts were bouncing harmlessly off my armor.

He started running towards me moving effortlessly in between the last forty bolts that had been redirected, and poised his whip ready to strike me. I realized that this was his plan all along. He wanted me to think he was exhausted and get me angry enough that I would fire an excessive amount of bolts so he could deflect them right back at me. I knew I'd be done for if I didn't do anything, but I remembered something and shouted, "Tetsudo!" My War Tortoise glowed, then disappeared going back to the Spirit Realm. But he did what I needed him to do. My tortoise strengthened my defense with his ability Tetsudo. Leaf struck me hard with his whip to my side, crushing my armor and causing me to collapse onto all fours. I tried to get up, but the pain was making it hard to do that. I was pushing myself up to continue, when I felt a shot of pain and suddenly fell to the ground defeated. I had lost the battle and a lot of blood, but I survived his attack. I would still fight another day, and by the look of Leaf's smirk, he probably thought I was on the verge of dying. I would kill him, this I swore.


	4. Loki of Mischief

Loki of Mischief

I watched speechlessly as Leaf had turned that losing battle around. I needed to stop him. "You may have beaten Cold, but he was an archer and, as you already know, at a disadvantage against warriors, but I'm a mage and we have an advantage against warriors! Prepare to die!"

With the power of Zamorak on my side I will win. I have a Zamorak Staff and Cape, an Illuminated Unholy Book along with an Unholy Symbol, and Virtus robes. I didn't like that it was aligned to Zaros, but it had great physical defense, unlike most magic robes. Leaf breathed heavily from his battle, which meant this would be over quickly. He wasn't even able to kill Cold.

I shouted strongly, "Fire Surge!" Several large streams of fire formed circling around the spell's center and were propelled by my staff. Leaf, however, was still holding together. He brought up his shield and a fireball blasted from the mouth of the Draconic Visage. The attacks were evenly matched and both of them dispersed.

I then called forth another Fire Surge and Leaf prepared his shield again. When both fire attacks collided they remained suspended in midair for about 5 seconds. Seizing the moment I brought out my Vecna Skull. Chanting its name, a giant skull materialized above my head and my Fire Surge grew. The outer fire streams start going around Leaf's fireball. It grew again as the boost to my magic increased steadily.

When my magic power stopped increasing, and leveled off, my Fire Surge had grown to the point where it was so huge that its outer streams had completely surrounded Leaf's fireball absorbing it into itself. It made a beeline toward Leaf at great speeds ripping up the ground to where he... would have been? The fireball left a gigantic trail behind it, and I looked around. I couldn't find him. He must have moved while I was charging up my fireball with the Vecna Skull. I then shouted, "Leaf, you coward! A real warrior would have accepted his fate when he realized he was outmatched." I then spotted him charging at me and realized there was only one way I could beat him. I shouted, "Charge!" and realization dawned on Leaf's face. He came at me more quickly. When he was ten feet away I was ready and called out, "Flames of Zamorak!" A ring of flames rose up from the ground and started circling in the same spot. It then shot at great velocity towards Leaf while still on the ground. I knew that at point blank range, with a charged God Spell, he'd be wiped from existence. In less than a second though, he quickly spun his whip and made a coil around his body. He jumped forward head-first and seemed to be rolling over continuously in mid-air, so that he looked like a drill. Still spinning the whip and himself, and using the momentum of his own rotation his body goes a little right to dodge the spell. All of this seemed to be happening in slow motion and right as he was trying to go around the spell his drill like form is nicked by my spell, and came crashing to the ground. Even though he had dodged most of the spell, and the whip dispersed even more of it, his armor had conducted it, basically frying him in his own armor.

With a charged God Spell and the Vecna Skull powering up my magic, I knew I'd win. One blast from my Flames of Zamorak, and this nuisance would be done. I got the spell ready and fired it at him when out of nowhere a dragon head hit my spell making it go off course. To my additional surprise a second one came at me. I jumped to dodge, and saw my assailant, Renacles! This discouraged me because he had the advantage being an archer, and I was just about to kill Leaf. I grinned though, because Renacles didn't know how powerful I was thanks to my Vecna Skull, and Charge spell.


	5. Renacles

Renacles

I thought Leaf could probably handle himself, but when I saw him beat Cold, I knew he was exhausted. I decided I'd wait until he really needed my help, so I wouldn't do anything unnecessary. I possessed a Dark Bow, Dragon Arrows, Armadyl Armor, an Ava's Alerter, an Amulet of Ranging, and an imbued Archers' Ring. I had used my Descent of Dragons since it was the only thing strong enough to block his spell. I then prepared to fire two arrows.

Loki looked at me, laughed, and said, "Hah! You won't be able to beat me; you're weaker than Leaf here."

I responded, "Of course I'll win, you just got lucky in beating him. You're too tired to fight me."

"You should know already that my Virtus Robes give me extra stamina to last longer in battle. You're going to lose and you…"

I quickly fired my two arrows at him as he talked, but he brought forth his Fire Surge and blocked them. He then fired his God Spell and dodged with a side-flip over the ring of fire, but it still singed me a bit on my shoulders. Despite the pain I was able to fire two more arrows at him, but they only grazed him.

Loki said, "How are you going to defeat me? Granted your Dark Bow is very strong, but its rate of fire is so slow you won't even be able to hit me."

I responded, "Believe me, I'll hit you, and knock that head right off your smug shoulders." I used my Descent of Dragons attack, as he conjured his Fire Surge just as fast to intercept it. The attack met, pushing against each other. He had put a lot of effort into it, I must admit, because it was pushing both my dragons back. But just as it was starting to break through, it immediately shrunk in size and both my dragons broke through as they headed right at him. They would have killed him had he not dodged at the last second. I said to him, "Looks like your Vecna Skull wore off."

He responded, "How do you know about that?"

"I was watching your battle with Leaf." I got my bow ready and fired my Descent of Dragons again. He used his Flames of Zamorak to counter this time. My first dragon collided with his spell and was pushing it back at him, but he brought out his Vecna Skull and chanted its name. The spell started to gain ground as the flames rose higher, but my second dragon came and started pushing it back again.

Loki's demeanor turned to that of defeat, but then changed into sudden realization. When the attack was ten feet away from him, he said, "Charge!"

I knew I was in trouble. The spell grew immensely, and pushed back the two dragons which disintegrated into his spell, and it came blazing at me with such amazing speed that it tore the ground from where... I should have been? I had quickly moved right when he was using the Charge spell.

Loki yelled out, "Where are you, you coward? You're doing the same move as Leaf and not accepting who's stronger."

I responded, "Strength is nothing if you're not fast enough to use it, and you're in checkmate." I then stabbed him in the back with my strongly poisoned Dragon Dagger. I advised him, "You'll die in less than a minute. I struck the heart and lung, you'll either bleed out, the poison will spread all over from the heart, or you'll quit breathing. Don't try to talk either – you can't since I pierced the lung."

I then spotted Leaf as he got up with ease and said, "Renacles! You took my opponent, I was playing dead. You really think I would be knocked out by him?"

I responded, "Whoops."

Leaf said back, "It doesn't matter, let's just go."

"That sounds great."

I wish I had checked Loki because I had seen a light blue light envelop him for a second, but there was no time to check since we had to get out of there. I said, "Let's go. Guesty is out there waiting to teleport us away." We then ran, and Leaf looked back, and I realized it was because Scorch was standing on top of the building. We reached Guesty and he teleported us to our clan, the one that rebelled against Unholy Darkness, and the one that was led by Leaf.


	6. Scorch

Scorch

I watched as Leaf and Renacles ran off. Those cowards I thought. I had more important things to do than kill them. I jumped down and left a crater in the ground. I really need to be careful; I could accidentally make the Citadel fall into a pit. I strode over to Loki and saw he was perfectly fine. He obviously had used the Redemption prayer to save himself from the poison and wounds. I spied the unconscious body of Cold and in one motion heaved him onto my shoulder. He was dead weight and slowing me down, but it didn't matter since I wasn't doing anything else. They are both lucky that they are important to this clan or I'd kill them both. I'm coming for you, Leaf! Hope you're ready to meet your maker. Your clan isn't safe either – I'll squash it after I take care of you.


	7. Chapter 2: First Attack

Second Chapter

The order of characters are:

1. Colo

2. Throw Wicked

3. Killer Puppy

4. Lord Guesty

5. Wade Skull


	8. Colo

Colo

I was ready to do battle. We had planned our first attack on Unholy Darkness's Citadel. We decided we wouldn't throw everything at them because we needed to defend the citadel too, and we didn't think we would need too many warriors for this attack. Leaf, Throw Wicked, Killer Puppy, Lord Guesty, Wade Skull, and I would be in the first attack, along with many other soldiers in our clan. Our sources told us – who unfortunately died getting this information – that Jancer was leading the defense. Although he was a force to be reckoned with, he won't have as much strength leading Scorch's clan since he was not a strong commander. We all had prepared greatly for this. I had my Dragon armor and Abyssal Whip ready. When we were all ready Guesty teleported our force to the battlefield at Scorch's citadel.

We were confronted by hundreds of men who altogether outnumbered our own by 2 to 1. Their force had some of the strongest members of their clan, I Plan B, Link, Otto Baynes, and Jancer. I knew it was better for me to attack the weakest of them, I Plan B, because the others were far too challenging for my skill. Regardless I knew he'd give me quite a struggle. Leafbladie summoned his Steel Titan and used its special move, Steel of Legends, which took out dozens of warriors on their side as it put its hand near its mouth and blew a gigantic amount of air and pounded the causing making seismic waves. After that it did some magical attacks, and cycled through those moves.

Leaf was a monster, attacking people with great speed and killing them in seconds. His Steel Titan was also boosting his defense, so he could take a few hits too. An enemy warrior got lucky and struck Leaf, but he was blasted back from the Vengeance Spell Guesty had cast on all of us, and the damage he had dealt to Leaf was sent right back to him. Our guys were actually doing very well for being outnumbered because the Vengeance Spell taking out a good chunk of their forces. Our strongest men stayed in reserves, waiting until they were needed. I found and prepared to fight I Plan B. He was a warrior like me. He also had the same weapon and armor, except he used a Dragonfire shield. I immediately jumped up and did a downward thrust, arcing the whip over my head as he sidestepped my attack. I quickly slashed to the side, but he jumped on top of my shield. I had moved the arm holding it outwards to the side after my last move. He cracked his whip onto my side. It pierced my armor and tore some of my skin, but most of the damage went right back to him because of the Vengeance Spell. I threw him off, and ran with my Dragon Square Shield in front of me to hit him in the chest, but he blocked with his Dragonfire Shield and released a charge of Dragonfire. The blast seared my shield well enough that there was almost as much black as there was red.

"This guy is tougher than I thought," I decided. He started slashing at me with his whip going a mile a minute, and soon I felt too tired to fight. I regained my composure and invoked a curse by shouting, "Leech Defense!" His attacks started hurting me less because of this, and with one sharp crack from my whip I was able to send him flying several feet because of his weak resistance. He attacked me with multiple, accurate, fast strikes. I invoked another Curse, in response "Leech Attack!" This caused his attacks to start missing me. I attacked him faster and faster, however I was beginning to lose the defense I had gained from my Curse. I Plan B quickly invoked a prayer as he said, "Protect from Melee." My attacks seemed ineffective, and he had gotten the upper hand again.

I quickly shouted, "Soul Split, Leech Strength!" I felt myself gain a great amount of strength, and his attacks felt weaker. Soul Split's healing powers took hold immediately judging by how much pain I was causing him. He had lost his Protect Prayer. At this point I began attacking him viciously. I deactivated my Curses to conserve energy. He was scared, and at one point he tried to flee. He was faster than me so I invoked a Curse, "Leech Energy." He started to slow down as I sped up from its effect. I quickly caught him with my Abyssal Whip.

I thought, "This is too easy!" I was right.

I Plan B invoked a Prayer as he shouted, "Smite, Rapid Renewal!" All his cuts and bruises healed at an accelerated pace. He struck me in second, and it felt as if my Prayer energy had been cut in half with that blow. I shouted, "Soul Split!" and we clashed our whips against each other. This battle would become that of who hit harder, because my Soul Split drains his prayer and heals me depending on how hard I hit. His Smite drained prayer faster than Soul Split, and his Rapid Renewal healed him constantly. However, holding two prayers takes a lot out of someone. If I hit harder I could drain his prayer first to heal myself and become victorious, but if I lost my Curse first he continue healing himself the entire fight. We attacked each other with everything we had, matching each other blow for blow. It soon felt like I might lose this battle when I felt as if the Curse seemed much easier to manage. I realized that he was still healing at an accelerated rate, so he must not have been able to keep his Smite activated, and stuck with his Rapid Renewal. He made the wrong choice though. If he had kept his Smite Prayer activated, he would have drained my prayer energy, and then used his Rapid Renewal Prayer to heal himself after my Prayer Energy was gone. But it was too late for him.

I took this chance, and shouted, "Turmoil!" I suddenly gained an immense amount of strength and accuracy. When I struck, my whip cut through his armor and skin. I then bashed him with my whip handle while he was unsteady, sending him to the ground. I prepared to deliver the death blow when I heard something disturbing. I wished I had checked him, for a second I thought I saw a pale blue light envelop him.


	9. Throw Wicked

Throw Wicked

I was ready to battle. I was using my Saradomin Godsword, and wearing full Dragon Armor. Looking at the battle unfolding, it seemed it was all under control. I also saw Killer Puppy, who had summoned his Rune Minotaur to help defeat the enemy legion. It was slicing people in half with its ax, and using magic to blast warriors away. The Rune Minotaur also used its special attack that made a white energy sphere appear, and then explode in an enemy group. It immediately fried at least half-a-dozen soldiers, but also left many knocked out or stunned.

As the fight went on Killer Puppy got struck in the back by an enemy sword. Puppy only staggered from the hit, but the enemy flew back as Vengeance dealt his own attack to him. Despite the hit, Puppy kept attacking the colossal force. I didn't have time to be amazed, though. I looked around and spotted Link. He would be a formidable challenge for me. I was eager to fight and launched myself at him. Link dressed strangely for battle. He had a Zamorak Bow, and Arrows, along with Rune armor, except for the helmet. I know he didn't wear a helmet so he could see better, but his armor was meant for warriors. He also had an Ava's Alerter, which did no good because his arrows disappeared once they hit the ground. Ava's Alerter wouldn't have worked either because the metal of his platebody interfered with the magnet, but I heard it helped archers with accuracy. Anyway, I couldn't underestimate him. He is apparently a powerful member of Unholy Darkness. I charged at him and did a side slice. He was expecting me, and nimbly jumped over my blade, and immediately shot an arrow that pierced my armor. However, because of Vengeance, a hole appeared in his armor. I grabbed for the arrow but it disappeared like I expected it would. I brought my sword up as he again fired an arrow. I side-stepped, and deftly slashed it in half, but my right side was completely exposed. He immediately fired an arrow at my exposed side. There was nothing I could do as the arrow struck. I grimaced at the pain, angry at myself for making such an amateur mistake. Link sensed my strife, and fired a barrage of arrows to finish me off. But, I remembered something: he didn't use Protection Prayers. I shouted, "Protect from Missiles!" His attacks were blocked by my Prayer energy and he was powerless to stop it. I decided I'd use another Prayer to give me a greater advantage over him. I yelled, "Piety!" Now his attacks barely affected me at all, and I felt stronger and more precise. I swiftly started slashing him, landing many vicious blows. Link was almost done for, but it turned sour as he shouted, "Rapid Renewal, Rigour!" I watched as all the damage I inflicted vanished because of Rapid Renewal. Rigour is like Piety, it greatly boosts one's defense, while also improving arching skills.

Link fired an onslaught of arrows. I dodged, ducked, and dove, between the arrows, rarely being grazed. The attack finally stopped for a second, and I looked down to see my armor was more than tattered. Link's quiver must have been low on ammunition, as he only fired one arrow at me. I easily jumped over the arrow, but he fired another one that pierced my armor and skin. The special ability of his arrows must have taken effect, doubling their strength. I crumpled to the ground. Link didn't wait for me and shouted, "Twin Shot!" That was the bow's special attack. It would fire two arrows at me, both of which would be enhanced by the arrows' ability, doubling their strength.

The arrows were released, and headed right for me. I dodged the first by jumping, but the other one made contact, pushing me back towards the ground. I realized my Prayer energy was depleted, so I had nothing else to block the attack as it pierced my armor and skin. The pain was acute, and I was getting weaker. My utter desperation then brought forth an idea. I got up and shouted, "Healing Blade!" My blade glowed with its thin, light blue aura. I had only one chance to turn this around. Link was in awe of my blade's special attack, but quickly snapped out of it. All knew the power of the four great Godswords, and Link was no exception. I ran forward with all my speed. Link fired off a round of arrows to stop me. If even one of those arrows made contact with my sword it would be all over. I ducked, jumped, and slid through his arrows, getting closer and closer. I was finally within striking distance. I side-slashed and Link brought his Zamorak Bow to intercept it. In less than a second, I dipped my sword under the bow, and slashed upwards. It was a direct hit. I instantly felt better as my wounds weakened, and my Prayer energy was restored. Link staggered from my attack. Taking the opportunity, I slashed him several times, putting well-sized dents in his armor. Link somehow regained his composure, and jumped back before my next attack. I understood why he wore that armor now. If he had been wearing archer's clothing, he would have been killed in a second. I needed to break the armor. I looked at Link, and realized what I needed to do. His platebody had a hole in it from the Vengeance Spell, if I could hit that with just one solid hit, it'd shatter.

I went on the offensive again. Each time Link fired an arrow I slashed it in half right before it could hit me. I was getting closer to him with every slash, and it seemed his Rapid Renewal was fading. If I hit him now, he would go down. I was within striking distance again, ready for the kill, when Link yelled, "Twin Shot!" There was no time to dodge as he fired two arrows that pierced me in the chest. I staggered back, and fell to the ground. I started to black out from the blood loss. I guess I wasn't healed enough to withstand his attack. I just thank the Gods that I used my Protect from Missiles Prayer before he attacked, or I would have been slaughtered.


	10. Killer Puppy

Killer Puppy

I saw Throw Wicked go down and immediately went to help him. Link may be a little weird but he sure is strong. I had my Abyssal Whip and Bandos armor. I used my whip and wrapped it around his bow, pulling it right out of his hands. I clipped the bow to my belt. Now I could attack him directly. I began my full out attack, cracking the whip continuously at Link, but he effortlessly dodged my every strike. I cracked the whip again, but this time, he deftly lifted his right foot as my whip slap-cracked the ground. With a swift stomp, he pinned my weapon to the ground. Unexpectedly, Link front-flipped over me, and grasped his bow still on my side. Before Link could put some distance between us, I crouched, spun, and swept his legs out from under him. Link was helpless now on the ground.

I cracked my whip, but Link rolled out of the way. In a split-second, he arose and fired an arrow. I dodged, cursing myself for losing the chance to subdue him. Before he got up, and notch his next arrow, I closed the ten foot gap. I swiftly struck my whip in a flurried attack. Link, with an arrogant smirk, strolled back from my onslaught: a bad mistake. Link didn't see the bright, white sphere of energy behind him. It exploded against him, and the energy released was conducted by his armor. He was screaming in agony, and I owed it all to my Rune Minotaur.

Link was still standing, but looked too beat up to fight. I seized the opportunity, and started an onslaught with my whip. Link had some fight left though, as he dodged my first blow. I continued attacking him, unfazed by his sudden energy. He wasn't as lucky this time though. Link got struck several times, but continued his futile effort to fight. My Rune Minotaur was still behind him, and went for the kill as he swept his ax down, to slice him in two. Link wasn't ready to die though, as he back-flipped over him, and drew several arrows to strike my Minotaur's back. My Rune Minotaur fell forward, seriously injured by the attack.

Link's sudden energy bothered me, but I was greatly relieved as I noticed something about Link. "You're out of arrows!" I said smugly. His quiver was empty, but with a smirk he dumped the contents of his Ava's Alerter into his quiver, replenishing it with Zamorak Arrows.

"I store arrows in here, and my attractor can get more arrows because I enchanted the magnet so it picks up my arrows by teleporting the arrows, instead of drawing them." I stood dumbfounded, but snapped out of it when he fired some more arrows at me. I maneuvered between them, wishing my Minotaur was here to help. Wait, my Minotaur!

I shouted, "Rune Bull Rush!" A small white ball of electricity materialized in front of Rune Minotaur, and shot towards Link, electrifying him. Link shook violently for five seconds before it stopped. He was paralyzed by the attack. My Minotaur started to fade away to the Spirit Realm. I silently thanked Minotaur, and went to finish off Link. Link had a trick up his sleeve though, and shouted, "Rapid Renewal!" No, I thought. I attacked him vehemently with my whip, but he was healing as fast as I attacked. Link broke free from the spell, jumped back, and fired an arrow at me, piercing my armor. If only I had the Vengeance spell still active. That attack would have hurt him too. I then remembered the hole in Link's armor made by Throw Wicked when his Vengeance was used. Link jumped through the air, and taking the opportunity, I quickly struck the whip through the hole. I slashed back and forth rapidly making it rain shard of Link's armor. Link pushed himself back from the attack, and fell to the ground. It appeared that his Rapid Renewal had worn off, as the cuts and gashes were still lingering on his body.

I renewed my attack, but Link still had some fight in him, and dodged my efforts by jumping into the air. Weakened, his legs buckled under him as he fell to the ground with his bow poised. I got ready for the final blow, but Link shouted, "Rigour!" My attack only grazed him because of his strengthened defense by Prayer. I immediately saw the difference in his archery skills too. I jumped back from Link, so I could have some breathing room, but he started firing rapidly at me, following my every move as I dodged by the skin of my teeth. After he loosed a few more rounds at me, he shouted, "Twin Shot!" I ran to the right and looked to my left, to see an arrow whir by. I turned back to him, when an arrow struck me in the thigh. A sharp, searing pain wracked me. I looked at Link closely, and saw that he had turned his bow sideways while firing, causing both arrows to go opposite directions.

Link fired another arrow at me, finding its mark in my other thigh. His accuracy was spot on. I could see from where he was now pointing that he was aiming for my heart. I couldn't run away because the arrows would rip my legs apart. Link aimed and fired with one fluid move. I saw the arrow fly towards me, and watched as it missed by a whole foot. How could that have happened? I looked at him again, and saw that "fire" in his eye showing his incredible prowess with a bow was gone. He was breathing hard too. Could it be my attacks had finally taken their toll? The Rigour prayer had raised his tolerance against the pain of my attacks. It had also improved his archery skills, so that he was firing expertly, even in a state of critical fatigue. Even a master archer in perfect health couldn't fire hundreds of arrows and hit the bull's-eye every time. He was falling into that state himself and had used the Rigour prayer to reinsure his archery skills. However, he had used too much Prayer energy in his last battle to sustain it. This fight was over. Link was too fatigued to defend himself. I pulled the arrows out of my thighs, and was about to deal the finishing blow when an urgent sound caught my attention. I picked up Throw Wicked, and ran.


	11. Lord Guesty

Lord Guesty

I'm Lord Guesty, a Deputy Owner in my clan. I was wearing my complete Lunar Set with the Lunar Ring imbued, and I held my two magic books – the Tome of Frost and Mages' Book – in my left hand. I watched as the battle raged on. Leaf was still killing Unholy Darkness's warriors by the dozens. His Steel Titan was crushing them, and Leaf was brushing off attacks like they were mosquito bites, which may have been due to his Steel Titan boosting his defense. The battle had been going well, especially when one considered we were going against the strongest clan in history. I continued watching the battle when I jumped up, and looked down to see the whip strike the spot where I was just standing. I looked over to see Otto Baynes with his Abyssal Whip and Bandos armor. I got into my fighting stance. Otto stood there for a second then said, "Nice dodge, most mages aren't that athletic."

I responded, "Well that's true, but you'd definitely need to do better than that to hit anyone at all."

He laughed, and snidely said, "Of course I would, but if I did, I wouldn't have the chance to fight you."

I laughed back, and plainly said, "I won't even have to use my full power to defeat you."

He laughed even harder, and responded, "Even though you used to co-own the number 10 in our Deputy Owner system, it doesn't mean you're as strong as me. I'm number 6. There isn't even a 10th position anymore in the system because of you and Renacles betraying us."

I said back to him, "Numbers mean nothing. Now, let's fight!"

"Couldn't agree more, but judging by the fact that you have on your Lunar Robes, you're using Lunar Spells. How are you going to fight using non-combat magic?" he proposed.

"Leave that to me." I stashed my two magic books into a pouch on my waist so I could use them later and they wouldn't get in the way. I then brought my Lunar Staff straight up, at my side, and then put the top portion down into my left hand, so that it was parallel to the ground. I started thrusting it at him multiple times as he dodged by ducking, jumping, pushing my staff to the side, and even hopping back and forth. "It's so unlike a mage to know and be able to use melee, but you were smart like that, and practiced using melee for those close encounters." Otto quickly swung his whip at me, and I didn't even flinch as it stuck me. I watched as Otto felt a big surge of pain from my Vengeance spell. "How are you not feeling any pain?"

"Easy, I used my Disruption Shield spell to nullify the damage, but my Vengeance spell did damage to you based on how much you would have done to me."

"Nice trick, but I know you have to wait a while before you can use either spell again." He then quickly struck me and the same result occurred. "That makes no sense at all."

"You're an idiot. You really think I didn't know the limitation of my spell. That's why I used my spell before I got here so I could immediately use it again. Now that you're worn out it will be easy to finish you off. You shouldn't have underestimated me."

"I still have strength left! Prepare to die!" He quickly got into a stance and came charging right at me. I quickly got ready and pushed my staff up to block his whip as it came down. The whip curled around my Lunar Staff from the force of the attack against my weapon. I quickly pulled my staff back and ripped the whip out of his hands, and remarked, "You won't be needing this anymore." I got ready to lunge my staff at him again with the whip still attached to it. I lunged at him and he started dodging by jumping over and ducking under my staff left and right. I kept on him, and he made his mistake, as I feinted to lunge to the right he went to my left and I lunged at him. He still was a warrior though, and with his quick reflexes he landed on bent knees and jumped back to my right. He wasn't quick enough, I hit his shoulder and he spun from the force while he jumped. I ran forward to attack him again when he shouted, "Piety!" I continued the charge and struck his chest with my staff, but he wasn't even fazed. I quickly tried lunging rapidly with my staff but he was dodging like a pro. I lunged to far too the right and couldn't bring back my staff fast enough as he had dodged to the left. He grabbed his whip, yanked it from my staff, and punched me hard enough that I literally dug up dirt as my body went flying into the ground. I struggled a little bit as I got up onto my feet; I had to use my staff to prop myself up. I said, "Nice hit, it's good to see you're taking this seriously now. But it's over for you now."

"Hah! You really think you can. You're fighting skills are good for a mage, but not good enough against a warrior. Not only that, you're using your Lunar Spells." I got ready and came charging at him staff extended. He stood there waiting, and right when I lunged, he jumped on top of my staff and kicked me in the side of my head. I went flying again; blood was dripping down the side of my head. Despite the pain, I got up and charged him again. He was ready, with his whip in hand; he could easily kill me if he swung with his full power. I lunged right at him as he quickly side-stepped and slashed his whip at me. The whip struck my chest, knocking the breath out of me. I held together, and quickly spun my staff in his direction, causing the whip to get stuck on my staff. Loki laughed as he said, "Not this trick again. It won't work twice." He pulled his whip back, putting a lot of strain on my hands as the fought it. I turned my staff upright, and whispered a spell. A necklace materialized on my neck, and by Otto's reaction I could tell that he recognized it. He tried pulling back harder, and realizing it was futile he shouted, "Protect from—"

I interrupted him, "Too late! Fire Surge!" Multiple streams of fire came forth from my staff, and blasted him almost 30 feet back. I looked over him, and saw he was still breathing. I decided I would tell him the ignorance of his ways before he left this world. "You're probably wondering how I beat you. Well, as you know you whip would definitely have killed any mage in regular robes, but my Lunar Robes offer me a great protection from physical attacks. I also took time to learn how to defend myself from physical attacks, and build my resistance against them. Great defense doesn't protect you at all from magical attacks. Only training your magic abilities can help defend yourself from magical attacks, and you only trained your fighting skills. The last thing you're probably wondering is how I used a standard spell when I was using my Lunar Spells. Well, I used the spell Borrowed Power, and by using runes I had stored in my Arcane Capacitor Necklace – the necklace that I had materialized during our battle – I was able to use my Fire Surge, but I think you already knew that. You also thought that Borrowed Power only let me used the weaker Wave spells, not the Surge ones. Well, as a great mage I was able to tinker with it enough that it could be used for Surge spells. Well, it's time for you to die, I'll make it quick." I readied my staff above his chest to impale him when I heard something terrible. I quickly left Otto behind, and looked back to see a blue light envelop him. I should have killed him off before I left.


	12. Wade Skull

Wade Skull

This was an awe inspiring battle. I saw Leaf destroying their forces with ease. I also saw the start of some of the battles between the strongest people on both sides. I am a very strong member in our Clan. I'd go so far as to say I'm the second strongest warrior in it, right after Leaf. I had my Dharok's Greataxe, platebody, platelegs, and helmet on. I remember my battle with Dharok, where I pried that axe out of his hands, and chopped him in half. Of course Dharok would never die since he was a Barrow Brother. I was waiting around for a battle, when I immediately brought my axe up behind my head, and slashed it behind my back. I turned my head back to see Jancer in his trimmed Dragon Armor. I also looked down to see that he was wearing his Dragon Claws on his hands. Jancer was the one leading this defense, and the one who just received a sizeable gash in his side from my axe. "Man, you guys sure know how to fight dirty."

Jancer responded coolly, even though he was seriously injured, "No, we're just trying to win. Besides, there is no such thing as a fair fight."

"Once I kill you, your force is going to lose hope, so I'm going to finish this quickly."

Jancer responded in the same tone, "You look injured yourself, and that axe had its handle slashed pretty hard by my claws."

I looked down at my axe to see a few cuts that went about an eighth of the way through the handle. I said calmly, "Well the injuries are on purpose to give anyone I fight a handicap, and the cut in my handle isn't serious at all."

"I wanted to fight you at your full strength, but killing you will still count as winning. After saying that he quickly propelled himself forward fast enough that it looked like he was standing on air with the ground moving under him. I swiftly brought up my axe, and blocked both of his claws on its blade. I quickly spun my axe in front of my body like a windmill. He quickly jumped back, just narrowly avoiding losing his hands. I stopped spinning my axe and charged forward. He blocked my Greataxe with both of his claws, but immediately moved his right hand to slash me. Bad idea, I pushed my axe forward with all my strength causing him to spin backwards like a top. I jumped up with my axe raised to cut through his body. I attacked him axe first, but he was able to bring up his claws just in time to block it. From the sheer force of the dive I was still held up in midair, but I couldn't push my axe any harder because of that. My legs started to come down, and sparks seemed to be forming on his claws from the metal going against each other. He sidestepped to my right (the side that the blade was on) swiftly, still pushing his claws against my axe. The sparks generated from him sliding his claws against the blade flew up, and blinded me for a few seconds. I dropped to the ground on my feet, and felt two sharp pains rush up my back. I realized he had blinded me so he could slash me in the back. I turned around, and my sight came back to see his bloodied claws. This hurt me a lot, but I charged forward. I slashed my Greataxe, and he blocked it again with his claws, and cut my arm with one of his claws while my axe was pushing against the other one. Jancer snidely said, "You should give up, it's over."

"No it's not, I still can fight!" Is shot forward with all my strength, and he couldn't hold me back using both of his claws.

He looked scared for his life, and almost shrieked as he shouted, "Piety!" He started pushing my axe back to me, "Looks like this is the end for you Wade." My axe was pushed into my armor, and my chest. I tried fighting it, but he shot forward with a burst of strength. I was pushed back, and had my arm slashed as I fell down. I got back up, and shouted a battle cry as I charged again, spinning my axe like a staff this time. Jancer placed his claws out, and stopped my axe as it was coming down. He pushed me back with ease and slashed my other arm. I got up again and charged, and he did the same thing. We repeated this process about 5 times.

Jancer looked at me, still strong from his Piety prayer. "You should give up Wade. I'm going to win, so you should just make it easy on yourself."

"You won't win, I know it." I charged at him full speed. I did a side slash, and he brought up his claws again to block it.

Jancer said, "It's over, just deal with it, you lost." He pushed into my axe. I was a little worn out but I stayed strong. I was keeping him off. He pushed even harder, and accomplished nothing. A sudden look of fear came upon his face.

"Looks like you lost! Turmoil" I felt a sudden burst of strength. I pushed him back immediately, but he dug his heels into the ground so he wouldn't flip over. I immediately came up to him to attack him while he was recovering.

Jancer quickly shouted, "Protect from Melee!"

"That won't do anything! I'm too strong!" I swung at him hard. He was knocked over this time as I hit his armor and took a good chunk of it out. He was down.

"You're probably wondering how you lost. It's simple. Even though I was worn out, and not as fast my armor increases my strength as I get more and more hurt and fatigued. I damaged myself before this battle so that would happen. That's why I kept on attacking you, even though you outmatched me. When I used Turmoil it was all over. You may be number 2 of the deputy owners, but I'm the second strongest warrior in this clan. I'll kill you now, so you don't have to live with this shame anymore." I got ready to hack his body in half, when I heard Leafbladie shout, "Retreat!" I looked over too see why he would tell us to retreat, and I saw that about three-fourths of our regular force was dead or wounded, and that Unholy Darkness was sending in reinforcements. I quickly came to help them retreat, and spotted that Jancer was up again, and that a pale blue light was fading away. He had used the Redemption to save himself. We'd have to start our fights all over again. All that mattered now was getting back to our turf.


	13. Chapter 3: First Defense

Chapter 3

The order of characters are:

1. I Plan B

2. Link

3. Jancer

4. Otto Baynes

5. Smexii


	14. I Plan B

I Plan B

I couldn't believe they were retreating from this battle. I'm glad they did though, or I'd be dead. I would pay Colo back for that fully, with interest. I saw that their force had gathered around Guesty and realized they were going to teleport themselves away. I saw Guesty get ready to teleport away, so I quickly used a charge of my Dragonfire Shield to attack but they disappeared as it was about to reach them. I was furious! Finding Jancer I screamed, "What were you thinking?! We should have stopped them from teleporting away! What kind of commander are you?!"

"Don't blame me! Otto should have killed Guesty, but he got his butt handed to him!"

Otto got really angry, and snapped at Jancer, "Well, you were the commander! You should have led us correctly! It's your fault they got away! You try and dump this on me, and I will kill you. You may be number 2, but I could destroy you any day!" Otto fired back.

"Fine, it's my fault, but standing here getting mad at each other won't do anything!" I looked at all that had happened from my anger, and realized that I shouldn't have taken it out on Jancer. I waited there, thinking what I could have done differently. Jancer and Otto got over the petty squabble that I had caused, and started to formulate a way to get to Leaf's citadel to continue the fight. As they were doing this, I heard footsteps. I looked over to see Loki and _him._ Jancer and Otto quickly noticed what I had seen and bowed. Jancer contritely said to him, "I'm sorry they got away. I promise we'll finish them immediately."

He said to Jancer, "No worries, it couldn't be helped. I brought Loki to teleport everyone there, but he can't go with you."

Loki seemed like a child pouting to his parents when he asked, "Why not? I'm strong, I want revenge, and I could be useful for other things!"

"We went over this. You're one of the few mages we have. We can't afford to send you out this early. You're also the strongest of our mages. We also need to keep some Deputy Owners here to hold down the fort."

Loki still argued, "You're strong enough to do that on your own. Our members follow and respect you almost as much as Scorch!"

"It's the end of this discussion. Just teleport everyone to Leaf's citadel."

Loki sarcastically said, "Will do."

Ignoring this, he continued speaking, "Before you all leave, you should pray to Zamorak for a most glorious battle, and that if you die, you will do so in glory."

We all needed to pray to restore our Prayer energy at our altar because using the Redemption Prayer completely depletes it. After we finished praying to Zamorak, we were teleported by Loki to the Citadel battlefield of our enemy. It was a good idea, being teleported by Loki. Zaroff was a smart man, and great with strategy. He's even #1 of the Deputy Owners because of that, but I wonder why he didn't lead our defense.

I opened my eyes to see Leaf's force. I saw that most of them had been healed somehow. I then saw a tired mage, and realized that it was Guesty. He must have used the Lunar Spell: Heal Group. He was perfectly fine when he teleported away, but shifting his energy to their entire force had drained him.

Our force charged at theirs. It was an unfair battle since most of their force wasn't healed, but there's no such thing as a fair war. I scanned the battlefield for Colo and as I found him I shouted, "It's time for our rematch, and you won't be so lucky this time; especially since you drained your Prayer energy during our last bout, while I was able to restore my own!"

"That doesn't mean you'll win. I may have needed to use Prayer for our last battle, but that doesn't mean I'll need to this time." Colo fired back.

"Whatever you say Colo. Prepare to lose." I drew my whip in a flash and charged. I cracked my whip sharply, but he dodged by spinning to the right. Colo drove his shield forward, knocking me over. I recovered and jumped to do a diving slash. My whip came down onto Colo, wrapping around his shield, enabling me to rip it right out of his hands. I flung it back at him with a flick of my whip, but he rolled to the right to evade it. I slashed at Colo as he came up, but he dodged by jumping to my side. He struck my exposed back with the handle of his whip. I dropped to the ground and did a 900 spin, and brought my shield up to fire at Colo. He cracked his whip, and it hit the back of my shield, and as he brought it back it pulled the shield from my hands. The shield flew up as it went through the air, and started to glow intensely. I didn't fire my shot, so the energy was still building inside the shield. We both ducked for cover as my shield exploded into tiny pieces, searing our skin, breaking our bones, and taking out nearby warriors from both sides.

We both got up with difficulty, and as we did, I said to Colo, "Looks like this is the end! We're both badly hurt, so one hard attack would probably kill either of us! Let's finish this!"

Colo responded strongly for someone so beat up, "Sure!" We both got into a ready position to do our final clash.

I had saved my Prayer energy for this final attack. I shouted, "_Piety_!" I felt an immense amount of strength flow into me. "You have a zero percent chance of winning now! You used all of your Prayer energy in our last battle, and you're just as worn out as I am. Prepare to be defeated by #9 of the Deputy Owners."

"Is that so?! I don't think you're right! Turmoil!" Lightning surged between both of his hands. I stayed calm and got ready to attack. We waited as another poor soul got struck down. Right as the soldier hit the ground, we both charged. Our whips clashed viciously together, tangling with each other. Simultaneously we pulled back, dead even in a match of tug-o-war. I pulled back with all my strength in one final tug. Then Colo did something unexpected; He let go of his whip. I started to fall backwards from my own momentum. In a second Colo got his whip out of the tangle. Too slow to recover, Colo punched me in my stomach and cracked his whip into my side. I hit the ground hard, and realized I was going to die.

At first I was angry. Why did I need to die? I looked towards Colo, who was straining just to stand. I then realized I shouldn't be sad: I was going to die in honor. I felt a strange euphoria. I turned to see Colo be teleported away. I had been a great warrior, who died an honorable death, against a worthy opponent. I closed my eyes for the deep sleep, and never felt happier.


	15. Link

Link

I was ready for payback. Wicked and Puppy would regret the day they crossed me. I had decided not to get a new Rune Platebody for the next battle. I had my Zamorak Bow ready as we teleported. When we appeared on their battlefield, I immediately spotted Throw Wicked and Killer Puppy. I used my special attack as I shouted, "Twin Shot!" I released two arrows toward their separate targets. Wicked and Puppy dodged with ease; they weren't worn out at all from their earlier battle with me. Well, at least this would be an even battle.

Wicked shouted, "You guys are sniveling cowards! We don't attack unannounced!"

"All's fair in love and war! And I don't feel like giving you chocolates!" I fired an arrow at Wicked, but he slashed it in half. Puppy sprinted toward me, whip poised for a wide side-slash. Puppy swung his whip as I back-flipped over it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move by. I quickly kicked out my legs behind me, and hit Wicked square in the chest. I landed on the ground, and saw that Wicked had already recovered. I said to them both, "This is getting sad. How about this? I won't use my Prayers for the whole battle."

Wicked remarked, "Sure, but you're going to lose." They both charged at me from opposite sides. I evaded with a back-flip again, and fired two arrows (one at a time) that hit both of them in their shoulder. I came down ready to fire at them again, but cast on the ground was a giant shadow looming over me. I rolled to the side, just barely evading a giant axe that split open the ground. Puppy must have summoned his Rune Minotaur when I was coming down to the ground.

I was furious now, "Since it's three-on-one, I'll have to go back on my promise of not using Prayers. Rigour!" I fired a barrage of arrows at Wicked and Puppy. They both had trouble dodging them, and were struck several times. Their armor was barely withstanding my fierce attacks.

Puppy, while dodging my arrows, shouted to his familiar, "Rune Bull Rush!" A small sphere of lightning formed between the Minotaur's hands and was launched at me. I jumped up, but did so too early. I started to come down, and the sphere struck me in the legs. Lightning coursed through me, magnified by my platelegs. I fell to the ground, my legs crumpling beneath me. Wicked and Puppy started charging at me again. I couldn't move my legs. But I could move my arms. I brought my bow up, and launched arrows as fast as I could. They had trouble dodging my onslaught of arrows, but were getting closer every second. Puppy was close, and would kill me if he got any closer. While I was firing my arrows, I tried to move my legs and rocked them a little bit. I reached back for my next arrow, but was horrified when I discovered my quiver was empty.

Puppy and Wicked realized that no arrows were being fired at them and charged. I was going to be killed. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like jelly. Their weapons were poised to strike. In my desperation, against all the pain, I willed my body to jump out of the way. I quickly flipped the contents of my Ava's Alerter, into my quiver. Puppy was obviously worried by my fresh supply of arrows and shouted, "Rune Bull Rush!" His Rune Minotaur charged up for another magic attack, but before it could do so I struck it with five arrows to the chest. The Minotaur fell and dissipated. I heard a crack, and looked down to find my bow had Puppy's Abyssal Whip wrapped around it. Puppy gave a sharp tug, but I gave no ground.

Still in my struggle I was puzzled to see Wicked just standing there, but then he shouted, "Piety!" I could almost see his enhanced strength coursing through his body. He rushed at me, and in that moment I realized my stupidity. The Minotaur had been a distraction so Puppy could disable my bow.

He was 10 feet away when he jumped to do a diving slash. Unimpressed, I said to them, "You'll have to do better than that to win. Twin Shot!" I fired two arrows from my bow and struck Puppy square in the chest and Wicked in his stomach. "Is this the best you can do? You won't win that kind of power, not that you're going to anyway! If this is the best your clan can offer then you have no right to even stand against us. I'm only number 7 of the Deputy Owners, and I'm beating you both."

Puppy shot, "Even though I hate to admit it, we're actually far from the best of our clan. I'd say we're in the top 20. So, if this is the best you can do against us, our victory's assured."

"We'll see, fool!" I fired a volley of arrows at them, which they evaded by weaving between them. I rapidly fired 20 additional arrows at them. Puppy and Wicked hacked and slashed through them, and came charging at me. They got ready to deal me a death blow.

I stood resolutely and shouted, "Nice try, but you're still going to have to do better! Twin…" I felt something flowing around me and looked down. A magic circle had appeared spinning around my feet. I also saw that Puppy and Wicked had one around their feet too. I tried to move, but was knocked down when I attempted to leave the circle. There was only one person powerful enough to do this, and he was also teleporting those two away because of how bad they were hurt during our battle. I scanned the battlefield carefully, and there he was; Lord Guesty. He'd pay for this somehow – even if it wasn't I who would deal vengeance. For now I could only stand here helplessly as I was teleported away.


	16. Jancer

Jancer

I was seething with hatred towards Wade after he defeated me. I wouldn't make the mistake of losing to him this time. When Loki teleported us to the enemies' battlefield, I made a beeline to Wade, mowing down anyone who got in my way. He swung his axe to the side, ready for me. I flipped over a warrior, spun around, and slashed his exposed back. He fell down, and remained motionless.

I continued towards Wade, stood ready for my attack. I jumped up into a front-flip, and dove claws first toward his head. Anticipating my attack, Wade leaped back into a fighting stance. He held his axe with both hands, ready to swing when I hit the ground. As I hit the ground, I curled up and rolled forward. My timing was fortunate, as his axe swooped over my body. I sprang to my feet and jumped over him. Sensing my attack Wade brought his axe up, hoping to cleave me in two. Unable to avoid the attack, I blocked using my claws. Nevertheless, I was sent reeling back.

I couldn't believe how extraordinarily strong he was. I then noticed he still had the wounds from our last fight. I realized then he wasn't that powerful, his Dharok's set was making him stronger. Since he wasn't at full health, if I damaged him anymore he'd be too injured to fight. I sprinted towards him, and as I approached Wade swung his axe. I quickly buckled my knees under my body, and slid on the ground. I bent down backwards, narrowly avoiding his axe. I then moved from my sliding motion into a crouching position, and jumped forward while spinning. I hit his side and thigh several times as I did this. I jumped to the left and raked my claw against the back of his legs. Wade grimaced, and lashed at me. I back-flipped, narrowly avoiding being sliced in two.

"This is sad. You can't even hit me. All that strength is doing nothing for you," I chided.

"You're right. I guess I'll have to stop holding back," he threatened. Wade ran at me, and I couldn't believe it, but he was faster than his bulk suggested. He slammed the blade into my claws with an unabated savagery. The force of the blow sent me sprawling on the ground.

Mustering my might, I leaped to my feet, and responded, "It's hard to believe how fast you really are, but I haven't been going full speed either. I was afraid that if I did, this fight would be over in seconds." I thought to myself that it was true I haven't been going full speed, but I'd been going close to it. Still, if I went full speed, he shouldn't be able to keep up. I ran forward, and Jesse poised his axe for a side swing. He saw through my feint though, and in less than a second he brought his axe over his head so it was on his right side. He did that so I'd still be in the arc of his swing, but I had anticipated this. I had dove knees-first in that second his axe was switching position, and slashed the chink in the armor located under his armpit. His right arm fell, and he yelled in pain as I skidded behind him.

Despite the pain, he turned around before I could attack his back. I jumped away to put some more distance between us. I ran forward, and feinted again. This time however, he delivered a riposte with his axe. I was surprised, but I easily stopped my attack, and jumped back. Still, I wasn't fast enough. He crashed his axe into my Platebody, completely shattering it. I reeled back from the blow, pieces of armor flying from my body like rain from a cloud. I can't hit the ground I thought. I held out my hands, and as I hit the ground, I sprang back. Right as I landed, the last few shards of armor fell from my body.

Jesse roared, "Looks like I hit the sweet spot! You didn't really expect me to fall for the same trick twice, did you?"

I realized I could die, and if I did, I wanted to know how he did that, so I asked, "How did you do that? Only a few men have been able to lunge a Greataxe, and they've all been at full health when doing so. You're also using Dharok's Greataxe, the biggest and heaviest of them all."

Wade casually said, "I train a lot, and you forgot that the more worn out I become, the stronger I get because of Dharok's armor. You striking my arm actually helped me to do this. Now, prepare to die!" Wade came lunging at me full speed, as I just stood there as he came closer and closer. Wade drove his axe right at me… and only hit air. Confusion was written all over his face.

I said to him, "You made a critical error underestimating me. Slice and Dice!" My Dragon Claws' special move activated, as I slashed four times with all my might into his back. Each strike put deeper gashes into his armor, and stunned him for the next blow. On the fourth strike I had broken through, and raked my claws hard against his back. Regaining his composure he spun around, swinging his axe with him, but I had already jumped back well before his axe came to the spot where I was.

"You're wondering what I did. It's simple: I used my full speed. When you destroyed my Dragon Platebody, you reduced a lot of weight allowing me to move even faster. I, of course, would never have enough time in a battle to take it off myself, so you hitting the sweet spot was actually better for me. You're wondering how I got behind you though. When you came charging at me, the closer you got, the more your peripheral vision closed. I dove feet first between your legs, keeping my upper body parallel to the ground. It was easy to attack you from there."

"I won't fall for it again," Wade said.

I responded, "Wrong! This attack is unavoidable since it is done whenever you attack, and you have to attack sometime."

"Nothing is unavoidable. I'll kill you before you even get a chance to counter my attack." As soon as he finished talking, he rushed at me full speed. I readied my attack again. When he was still a good five seconds away, he did something shocking.

Wade jumped into the air spinning and shouted, "Wind Wave!" He spun even faster. When he hit the ground, it split right under him. His legs were like a drill, and he was still moving forward. The earth tore as his legs went right through it. This shocked me, but then I realized that if he was constantly spinning, he couldn't keep his eyes on me the whole time. He'd be open to attack. I waited for him to get closer. I dove to launch my attack again. It was going the same as last time, and I was ready to strike. That's when the axe hit my leg, and sent me flying. It hit me just below the waist, any higher, and it would have cut me in half since I didn't have a platebody anymore. My body crumpled in half as I was sent flying.

I struggled to get back up, but still managed it. After Wade had stopped spinning, he said, "I told you, nothing is unavoidable! If you're wondering how I pulled off my trick, I used Wind Wave to super charge my spinning. Since I did that, I was able to protect all sides. I also expected you to dive, so I leaned forward so my axe blade would intercept you. The only flaw was I didn't chop you in half."

"This isn't over, prepare to greet the worms! Slice and Dice!" I charged forward and struck his blade with the first strike. My second strike hit it again. He was losing his grip. With the third strike I slashed it from his hands, and sent it flying. I was about to hit him with my fourth strike, when he shouted, "Deflect Melee!" just as I hit him. Both of us went flying back, landing an arena's length from each other.

I couldn't believe how strong my attack had been. The reason it was so strong was because my Dragon Claws were modified so that during my special move, instead of the first hit being the strongest, it was the fourth. I must have hit him hard, because I was sent flying from less than half the strength of my attack. Well, if I was this banged up, Wade must be dead.

I looked over to see something that sent a jolt of fear down my spine. Wade was crawling toward his axe. He had lost his strength gain when he let go of the axe. The fact that he could even crawling was stupefying. I was having trouble getting up when only half of my attack was dealt back to me, and he was still able to move. Granted some of my attack was blocked by his Curse, but he still shouldn't be able to move. I tried to get up, but fell to my knees. Wade was still crawling, and said, "I would've died if I hadn't used that Curse. I wish I was as skilled as Leaf, because he can almost completely nullify damage, and send it all back to the enemy. Though now isn't the time to complain. I'm going to get my axe, and then I'm going to hack you in half!" I quickly got up and steadied myself. I couldn't afford to fall down. I started running. I was halfway to Wade when I lost balance, and my body started to fall. I pushed my other foot out just in time to catch myself.

I continued my run, feeling my strength return. I was still 25 feet away, and Wade was only a foot from his axe. I wasn't going to reach him in time. Wade reached out his hand, only to have his whole body fall to the ground right before he grabbed it. I came up to him, taking in his motionless body.

"It was a great battle, but you lost! It's time for you to die!" I pushed my claws together, and stabbed downwards at his heart. Wade immediately turned up with his axe in one-hand, and blocked my attack. I jumped back from the attack, as he sprung back up. He looked over at me and said, "Looks like this is the end of you Jancer!" Wade jumped up and dove axe first at me, like he did in our first battle. I made an X with my claws, to intercept his attack. The axe made contact, and the ground under me sank a few inches. He was seriously hurt, so he was even stronger now. My wrists felt like they were going to snap. I shouted, "Protect from Melee!" My wrists felt less stress now, as I slashed my claws to my sides.

Wade was pushed back a few feet by my blow. I had just gotten lucky. If I hadn't used my protect Prayer, I would've been dead. "Well, this has been a fun battle, but it's time for me to end it! Piety!" I felt an intense surge of power rushing through me as my Prayer activated. "You're going to have trouble! Piety strengthens my defense, strength, and accuracy, which are already deadly. I also have my protect Prayer making me an indestructible, killing machine!"

"I don't think so! Turmoil!" Lightning started surging between his hands. I felt an intense power from within him. Suddenly the lightning between his hands sparked and disappeared.

"Looks like you ran out of Prayer energy! This is over!" I shouted.

"I still have a lot of fight left though, and I'm stronger than ever! Let's finish this!" Wade charged at me with his axe positioned like a lance. I decided I'd take him head on, and finish this in one blow, well, four actually.

I jumped forward, with my arms spread out to the side. After my jump, I was only a few feet away from him, as I was about to land. Now was the time to use my special attack, I shouted, "Slice and Di…" I was cut off as two magic rings encircled us both. There was only one person who could do this: Guesty. He was teleporting us away. It was obvious why; He was forcing some of his comrades to retreat, and removing the strongest on our side from the battle.

I wouldn't stand for this, but I couldn't get out of this spell. It was too strong. I looked over to see Otto Baynes slashing through warriors left and right. I shouted at him, "Otto, you have to kill Guesty! You may not like fighting people when they're weakened, but if he stays here, he's going to teleport our whole force away!"

"Got it! Now's the perfect time for revenge! I hope you can come back before the battle is over though!" Otto started sprinting toward Guesty, cutting down anyone who got in his way. I hoped he killed him for interrupting our battle. I saw Wade as he was teleported away, and waited for the same to happen to me. I'll get you next time Wade Skull and I won't show any mercy.


	17. Otto Baynes

Otto Baynes

I was filled with rage as Jancer was teleported away. What kind of coward does that? When I saw how in bad of shape Guesty was, I decided I wouldn't fight him. Now that he had done something like that, I was going to kill him, mercilessly. He was standing fairly far from the battlefield, probably so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. I ran up to him, and shouted, "I despise cowards! You'll die before you use another teleportation spell out of cowardice!"

Guesty just stood there, silent and still. Out of nowhere he started to laugh, but it seemed to pain him as he did. Guesty stopped abruptly, and looked at me. He said, "You're so stupid that it's funny. You didn't win last time, so what makes you think you'll win this time."

"I didn't expect you to be that strong. I'm ready for your little tricks. Prepare to die!" I charged at him with my Abyssal Whip ready. He set his staff in the same position as last time. I cracked my whip at him, but he jumped over it hands-first, and rolled forward as he landed. Right as he got up, he started jabbing his stick forward rapidly. I kept on jumping back as his barrage got closer and closer to me. He speed was unbelievable for a Mage.

I jumped back to evade the barrage again, and did a front-flip as I landed to try and get over Guesty's attack. Guesty jumped into the air, and smacked my condensed form downwards, as he shouted, "Rejected!" I went hurtling towards the ground. I got out of my roll, and tried to bring my hands out to break my fall. However, only my left hand came forward. My right hand tried to come forward, but my whip had wrapped around it and my leg when Guesty smacked me.

I landed on my palm, so that it looked like I was doing a one-arm handstand. In less than a second, I rebounded up from the ground, and flipped to get on my feet. I bent down to get my whip untangled when I realized that my left arm was completely limp. Guesty landed on the ground gracefully, and charged at me. I didn't have time; I pulled my hand as hard as I could out of my whip. It was painful to pull it out of my whip, but I finally did it. I cracked my whip at Guesty, and he brought up his two books to use as shields. My whip bounced off the books. Those books had strong resistance to physical attacks, but that could have to do with the fact they were filled with magic. Where did he even pull them from?

"That won't be enough to stop me Guesty!" I did a flip to get over him, and he jumped up to intercept me just like last time. Still flying towards Guesty, I cracked my whip against his staff. My whip curled around his staff, and I pointed my body downwards. Guesty, caught by surprise, was in for more shock as he was pulled down by his staff. I landed on bent knees, and Guesty crashed to the ground. I pulled my whip back with a snap, and Guesty's staff was sent flying behind me. This would be easy, Mages were nothing without their staves, and he also used it for his physical attacks too.

I looked back towards Guesty, who was battered all over with bruises, but still seemed ready to fight. At that moment he said, "Good job, I'd be dead if my Lunar Robes didn't have such great physical protection. I guess you were serious when you said you weren't fighting fully last time, but neither was I, not even close. I'll show you my next level if you can defeat me when I'm using my second staff."

"You have another staff? Where do you keep it? Never mind, probably where you kept your necklace from our last battle. You think I'm intimidated though? I'll destroy that staff, and kill your next level if it isn't a bluff."

"Okay, you told me to prepare to die, well the same goes for you! Come, Polypore Staff!" I watched as a staff rose slowly from the ground through a bluish light. He grabbed it and said to me, "It isn't that good for stabbing attacks, but it'll work great for crushing your skull. I can cast magical attacks now, so be ready."

"You must really want to lose if you're telling me everything about your weapon. Your wish will be granted with interest." I rushed at him after I finished speakking. Guesty stole a move from me though and flipped into the air. He wasn't going behind me though, he was going to land on top of me. I stepped back a little bit so I could attack him right as he landed. He was not going to win this fight. I heard a crack, as I felt an intense pain in my head. I then saw he had extended his staff at last second to smash it against my head. Guesty flipped forward, using his staff to propel himself from my head. I turned my head around to see he was upside down during the flip as he conjured a spell wtih his staff. The spell was a greenish ball of energy, and when he tilted his staff just a little forward, it zoomed right at me.

I was completely unprepared as the energy ball slammed against my back and exploded, sending me flying like a rag. I didn't have time though to be incapacitated; Guesty was already on the move. There was one glaring weakness for that staff. The staff was very weak to use for melee attacks; it could only be used for smashing motions. Any other motion than a smashing one was completely useless. I had to be wary of that magical attack though, because it was amazingly strong. The weird thing about it though was that it could only be used by that staff, since the staff is required to generate the attack. If he didn't have the staff, he couldn't use it's magic.

"Nice attack, but I still won't lose! That stick is going to be smashed to pieces!" I ran toward Guesty, and he fired off another spell, but I slashed my whip forward, and cut the attack in half. The spell immediately exploded, causing a giant cloud of smoke to cover the area. I charged forward unfazed, knowing that if I kept going straight, I'd reach him. He'd be completely unprepared for my attack. I started to see light, and sprinted. I realized that I didn't see Guesty standing where he was when he attacked. It was a trap, but it was too late, right as I came out of the smoke, it happened.

Guesty had stood to the side of where I was coming out and swung the staff from his side to strike me. It struck hard, and hooked me on its curved end. Guesty turned his body more, driving his staff and me towards the ground. I hit the earth hard, and was completely helpless. I couldn't believe it, he had found a way to use that staff like a melee weapon. Guesty looked at me with an intense glare. I felt defeated, but I couldn't give up. Guesty scowled, and said, "You're really something else! Where's that smart attitude you had before! You shouldn't underestimate me, I always plan for scenarios! I know I'm fighting a warrior, so I fight in a way to beat a warrior! You have great skill, but you fight the same way for most situations! I admit that you can think quick on your feet, but you don't adapt or change readily! For that, you lose!"

Guesty charged up another magical attack. At this close of range, it'd kill me instantly. Right when the energy ball started to form, I struck my left shoulder (the one with the spiky shoulder guard) into his chest. He was stunned from the blow, and I quickly struck the energy ball with my whip. A big explosion and a plume of smoke appeared. I was sent flying back, and noticed the Polypore Staff flying from the smoke. It was spinning fast, and landed over 20 feet behind me, jamming itself into the ground. I couldn't wait to see what Guesty's level 2 was if it was actually real, but I had to make sure he wasn't going to grab his staff.

I trotted over to the smoke. It was already clearing, and I could see a shadow forming. I saw Guesty pull something out of thin air. It was his Arcane Capacitor Necklace. He wasn't going to show me his next level; he was just going to what he did last time. I shouted to him, "Not on your life Guesty!" I snapped my whip forward. Guesty was completely off guard as my whip grabbed the necklace, and ripped it away from him. I threw the necklace behind me, and it got caught on the Polypore Staff.

"You really are impatient. I was going to test your skill some more, but okay. Here it is! Swap Spellbook!"

"That's it! You have to use that spell every time you want to use combat magic! You won't be able to do it fast enough!"

"Otto, I'm a master Mage. Don't you think I figured a way around that? I can stay on the Spellbook I swap to for however long I like." Guesty's body started to glow a bright white. The light grew bigger, and completely enshrouded him from my view for a second. Then it disappeared, and I was genuinely surprised by what I saw. He was wearing an Ahrim's Robetop, Robeskirt, and Hood. He also had a Third-Age Amulet, Infinity Gloves and Boots, and an imbued Seers' Ring. He had a Master Wand in his left hand, and a Zuriel's Staff in his right. Something was off about the staff though. I saw that its base was that of a Zuriel's Staff, but it had some of the features of Ahrim's Staff. It had that claw on the bottom with the green orb, and a claw on the top around the gem of Zuriel's Staff. It was some sort of a hybrid staff.

Guesty looked at me, and said, "This is just level two. I do have a third level, but this will be more than enough to kill you."

"You're bluffing! Besides, I could take you any day, even if you do have strong magical weapons!" I was a bit taken back though. He had a very menacing combo, but I couldn't be afraid. I went full throttle at him. I guess I'd have to try _that_. I was still running full speed, as Guesty brought up his hybrid staff. I had to be careful; he could be using Ancient Magicks, or the Standard Spellbook. I kept on running forward, and Guesty charged up a spell. By the looks of it, it was Miasmic Barrage. That attack would at least critically wound me if Guesty used it. I kept going straight forward, unfazed. I was feeling very pressured, as I knew this had to work. Guesty stabbed his staff into the ground, and electricity surged from the staff to the ground, and then bounced up. It was an auto-seeking attack, so I had to time this right. I slid on my knees, and went under Guesty. The spell struck Guesty, and I slammed my spiky shoulder guard into his back as I came out from under him. I slashed him several times with my whip as he fell down. Guesty wasn't finished though. He quickly drove his hybrid staff into the ground, and spun around it to face me. My whip circled around the staff, completely stuck to it. Guesty put both hands on his staff, and whirled his whole body around it. He released himself after a revolution, and double kicked me. Guesty propelled off me from that attack as I went flying. He then back-flipped in the air, and landed behind his staff. I had been driven through the ground from that attack. It was pretty painful, but I managed to get up. How does Guesty have this much physical strength, since he's a Mage?

Guesty looked at me, and then spoke almost nonchalantly, "That's your one free hit. I'm going to be serious from now on. Also, if you're wondering how I'm so strong, it's simple. I trained as a warrior, as well as a Mage, because I know that everyone needs a backup plan."

"It doesn't matter! Even if you were a master of the all three types of combat, I'd still beat you!" I charged full steam ahead. I had to be faster than him if I wanted to win.

Guesty showed a disappointed look and said, "It's over for you. Miasmic Barrage!"

"I've beaten this spell before, I'll beat it again!" I started sliding, and was 5 feet away when the attack struck me. I was knocked down into the ground, and coughed up blood, as the lightning broke through my armor, and left a smoldering sear mark across my stomach. I didn't get it, why didn't my plan work?

"I can control how fast the spell goes you idiot. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I'm a master Mage."

"This won't stop me!" I was severely hurt, but I was running on adrenaline. I slashed my whip at him. My whip seemed to be traveling in slow-motion, but I realized that it wasn't my perception of time that was wrong. My whip's speed was really cut in half.

Guesty jumped back easily from my slow attack, and said, "This will stop you though. My Miasmic Barrage slows melee and range attacks. Good luck even landing a hit." I went berserk, and cracked my whip faster than he could blink, with all my strength. It was still slow, but I landed a hit on his shoulder. The seam of his robes at his shoulders tore, leaving at least a half-foot of flesh exposed to attacks.

"Those robes are weak, and that's strange since they should be resistant to melee attacks."

"Don't be an idiot. How many times must I tell you that? It's obvious you used all the strength you could muster. It doesn't matter anyways, because it wasn't your full strength. You see, my Ahrim's Set degrades your strength, constantly making you weaker. That's why I have this hybrid staff; so I can cast Miasmic Barrage, and weaken my opponent's power. If you can only rip my robes, you have no chance of defeating me."

"Dammit! I can't lose! I won't lose! I will win!" I sprinted as fast as I could, and slashed mercilessly at Guesty. He was completely off guard, so I landed several blows. My attacks were also regaining their speed, so the spell had to be wearing off. Guesty spun his staff to counter my slashes, but he wasn't spinning it as fast as he used too. I realized that his left arm had gone limp from the attack where I had split his robes. I slashed at him on his exposed shoulder. My whip struck, and he stopped spinning his staff because of the pain. I tugged my whip back, and it encircled his staff, taking it back too. I threw the staff like a javelin behind me so he wouldn't be able to reach it during our battle.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you Guesty. I learned from my mistakes, and I found your weaknesses. You only used one hand for your staff, so you couldn't spin it as fast to block my attacks, and left your weak shoulder completely exposed. Looks like you lose."

Guesty looked at me defeated. I had finally beaten him, I had won. Then I heard a chuckle. Guesty had laughed, and now he was laughing like a maniac. He stopped in less than a second and said, "Good job learning your lesson, but it was learned too late. You aren't going to win."

"I've disabled your strongest attack, took away the staff that you also use for physical attacks, and wounded you in several areas! All you have left is that wand! What can you do?!"

"You still have a long way to go." Guesty then disappeared. I looked down to see him for just a millisecond, and then he disappeared again. I immediately felt an intense pain in my left wrist, and my hand went limp. Feeling a presence I quickly turned around to see Guesty standing just like he did when he started.

"How did you that?" I asked.

"I jabbed my wand into your wrist to make your hand limp. If you meant how did I appear so fast, that's easy; Teleportation."

"I don't believe the teleportation thing at all, but how can you use a wand for melee."

"I've told you several times, I've developed many ways to fight people, no matter who, or what they use."

"I will beat you! Even if you know everything about me, I'll come up with something new!"

"I'll just adapt like I always do. You just have to deal with it, you're beat."

"I'd die before I accept defeat!"

"Then your morals are as screwed up as your head. If you want to continue, I'll kill you immediately."

I screamed in rage. "I will not accept this! You will die, even if I have to die for that to happen!" I charged with all my might at him. I could feel my strength returning and speed returning.

Guesty looked disgusted at me and said, "You are an idiot, but I confess that you are extremely strong. You won't win though, it's just pure fact."

"It's your opinion, and I will slice it in half just like you!" I started charging even faster.

"You have great speed, but you can't keep up with my magic." Guesty disappeared again. I kept charging forward, and slashed my whip like a maniac to defend myself. I heard a thwack, as my whip hit something. I turned around to see Guesty, bleeding from his side. I got ready to strike him again, but he jumped back. As Guesty flew through the air, he casted a spell as he shouted, "Ice ... Argh, Barrage!" Guesty seemed pained as he said that spell, but I didn't have time to pay attention, as at least 100 shards of ice materialized in front of Guesty. Guesty pointed his Master Wand down, causing all the shards to rain upon me. I couldn't move, not only had I wasted a ton of energy with my reckless attack, but my fear had a firm grip on my legs. The shards rained upon me, burying me under them. A giant cloud of steam formed from the ice hitting the ground, and I couldn't see a foot in front of me.

My body was going to be turned into an ice cube. My legs were already frozen under solid ice, and it was moving up to my waist. My chest was soon covered in ice, if I didn't do something fast, I would be a living icicle. I couldn't move anymore, I should have done something sooner, but my fear got the better of me. I can't believe I'd die like this, not like this. I felt so stupid and angry. I suddenly felt an intense surge of heat. It spread all over my body warming me up rapidly. What was warming me up? It wasn't body heat. Realization struck me, it was Prayer energy. I finally understood my body was using my Prayer Energy to automatically warm itself.

The mist started to dissipate, and when Guesty saw I wasn't frozen, he was genuinely surprised. I said to him, "Neat trick huh, I guess you're not the only one who can adapt quickly!" The mist cleared more, and I tried to go on the offensive, but I couldn't move.

Guesty laughed so hard it sounded like he was wheezing, and said, "Look down at your legs!" I did, and saw that my legs were stuck in a mound of ice, going up to my waist. The ice was melting from my Prayer Energy, but not fast enough to free me. I tried bashing at the ice, but I couldn't even leave a dent. "You're done Otto! With this last attack, I'll not only kill you! I'll fully heal myself so I can get back in the fight, and it'll all be thanks to you! " Guesty stood there, eyes closed, focusing hard as charged up for his next attack. I didn't know what I could do. The ice was too hard to bash through. I tried to think, but I didn't see any way to escape this fast enough. Then it struck me, if I concentrated my Prayer Energy, I could melt the ice a lot faster.

I concentrated, and the ice dropped halfway down my thighs in seconds. Guesty still needed a few seconds to fire his attack, I could make this. The ice was down to my knees, and then it stopped. I had run out of Prayer energy. Wait, I hadn't run out. I still felt it going through my body. It was being interrupted by Guesty charging his attack. He was drawing so much power, that it disrupted my Prayer, and it looked like he was almost ready.

Guesty opened his eyes, and shards of dark red blood formed around him. They were twice the size of his Ice barrage attack. If I got hit by this, it was all over. I tried bashing at the ice again, but could only make a few cracks before Guesty shouted, "Blood – Argh!" Guesty doubled-over onto his knees, and started to heave, and choke up blood. The shards of blood disappeared. I took the butt of my whip, and smashed it with all my force into the ice. A giant crack formed over the mound, and shattered it into millions of ice crystals.

Guesty looked over at me, knowing he was defeated, and said, "I should have fired that spell off faster, instead of making sure it'd kill you in one shot. I would've been healed if it had made contact. Instead I strained myself too hard. Either that, or I should have used my Dream spell to heal myself faster, but I didn't want to leave myself open or unready. I should have thought it out more, but you don't get second chances."

"Don't fret; at least you'll be killed by a true warrior. I believe you could've won, but victory goes to me. You must die!" I pulled my whip back over my head for the finishing blow. This would be the end of a great fighter, and it was too bad, because I wanted to see the third level he mentioned. I brought my whip down full force. Time seemed to be moving a little slower as my whip came down, but it wasn't because of Guesty this time. I felt a presence then, and I tilted my head up to see someone rush towards us. The warrior brought out an Abyssal Whip, and slashed it against my own. Both of our whips slid across each other, but my whip slid past theirs first though. I lost the clash, and the tip of their whip struck my cheek. I jumped back, feeling the sting of the blow, and the blood flowing down from my face. This warrior was smart; attacking with the part of their whip near the handle so their whip would outlast mine in a clash.

The warrior grabbed Guesty, and jumped back from me. Guesty was set down, and the warrior came back to fight. I wasn't sure at first who it was, but now I could see that it was Smexii. She would be a great nuisance, especially since I didn't have any time to rest from my battle with Guesty. Smexii was a previous Deputy Owner, and had been in the Deputy Owner Revolt. This was extremely personal. I shouted to her, "Hey traitor, are you ready to die?!"

"I'm ready to die, but I won't die! I'll make sure to destroy your pride when I kill you! Prepare yourself; I won't hold anything back, even if you are hurt!" We both jumped forward, ready to attack with our full power.


	18. Smexii

Smexii

I couldn't believe Guesty had gone down. He was one of our strongest fighters. Otto never should have been able to beat him, especially since Guesty was in his second level. Even though he was worn out from healing all of our soldiers, I thought he could still beat Otto. I guess Otto had gotten stronger after all, so it was a good thing I decided to join this battle. This would be tough as Otto was always a little stronger than me, but since he's worn out, I think I have a better chance of winning. I had my Abyssal Whip, along with my Third Age Full Helmet, Platelegs, and Platebody.

I looked at Otto, and said, "How'd you beat Guesty? I know that you must have done something to give you an advantage. There's no way you could have won on your own skill."

"You're actually are kind of right about that. I didn't win on my skill alone. He was just too weak to put up his best fight. However, I will beat you in your peak condition."

"Ha, you may have been higher ranked, and stronger than me, but you were never smarter. Just being physically strong isn't enough."

"I'm not as stupid as I was when you were still in Unholy Darkness. Guesty thought I was an idiot, but I found a way to beat him. Now enough talking, I want a real fight!"

"I couldn't agree more!" I jumped forward low to the gournd, so that it looked like I was skiing on the ground, and Otto did the same. We both pulled our whips back to attack, making this a game of chicken. If one of us struck too early, they'd lose in the clash, but if one of us waited too long, the other could get a quick hit. I was a master of this game though. We were closing in on each other fast. 20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet. I had to wait for the right time. Time slowed for that last second, and I knew it was time. I slashed with all my might; my perfect timing would make me the winner. I have done 100's of this game in-a-row, and never lost. I was surprised by what I was met with. Otto slashed at the exact same time, completely blocking me. Our whips whirred past each other. It was a draw, but he wouldn't be so lucky next time. I then got a bigger surprise, as Otto pushed through mine, striking me with his whip and mine. The attack sent me flying back head first, and I almost lost hold of my whip. I swiftly back flipped through the air, and landed nimbly on my feet. Otto really had gotten smarter, I had to be careful.

"You have gotten smarter, but you're still not going to win." I said. I threw myself forward again, and Otto did the same. I knew what I had to do this time. I brought my whip up again for the attack, and Otto did the same. He was smarter than the last time I saw him, but he still had a long way to go. Our chicken game was going exactly the same as last time. I was getting closer, and closer, waiting for the right time. I brought down my whip, and Otto did the same. We struck each other's whip at the same time and point, just like last time.

"Give it up Smexii! I'm better than you! Now watch as I blast through your whip!" Right as he was saying this, his whip ran out, and my whip flew forward. Otto could do nothing except stand there, looking stupidly as my whip struck his face. My attack left a medium-sized cut on his face. I took a step forward for my second strike, when Otto shot his whip forward. Otto's whip wrapped around my ankle and ripped my legs out from under me. I landed on my hands immediately, and hand sprung backwards several time to get away, before landing on my feet. I couldn't believe it. He was thinking faster and better than before. I had slowed my whip so when it struck, it wouldn't go across his as fast. I also had pushed my whip upward during the clash to move his whip downward faster, and so my own whip would strike his face. He had quickly adapted though and countered without hesitation. He not only thought better, but faster too. What could have happened to improve him so much from the time I deserted the clan? It must have been his fight with Guesty. He always would correct his opponents, and I guess Otto took his advice. I needed to think. I know I am smarter than Otto, no matter how much he has improved. Guesty was no weakling, there's no way he left Otto unscathed. His stomach was seared, but I couldn't break through his whip to strike there. I looked all over Otto, and saw his left hand twitch. I focused on his hand, and saw that it was completely bruised. I knew what I needed to do.

"Otto, I admit you have improved greatly in your thinking. However, you should already know you're going to lose because of your fight with Guesty. You can only use one hand, while I can use two. No matter how strong you are, two hands beat one hand."

"Smexii, you should know that I'm strong enough to beat you with one hand. I will win this fight." I grabbed my whip with both hands. I don't care what Otto says. I've gone against guys twice as strong using two hands, and have beaten them in clashes. Otto wouldn't be much different. Otto was caught off guard as I sprinted forward, and I was five feet away when he was finally ready to block. I shot my whip forward for my strike, and completely broke through his whip. It was exactly what he did to me in our first clash. I could beat him. The only disadvantage about using two hands is less speed, but I was still faster than Otto, and he had wasted a lot of energy in his last fight. Otto jumped back before the whip struck, but he couldn't do that forever.

"Looks like you were wrong Otto! You should be smart enough now to know I was right, but your stubbornness got the better of you."

"Smexii, I've trained harder for this, I've done more for this, and most importantly I have more drive for this! You will not win! You know I'd rather die than admit defeat! I will beat you within 15 minutes!"

"No way, even if you were at full strength it would take you 30 minutes to beat me. Whenever we've practiced together, it always took either of us at least 30 minutes to beat the other. It's only been 5 minutes; it's not going to happen." I charged forward, and Otto did the same. In less than 5 seconds we met, and I started slashing. Otto was keeping pace with me, and blocked each of my strikes with an attack from the opposite direction. To anyone looking on, it would look like we were in a deadlock. I knew better though, and Otto did too. He was worn out from his last battle, and since I was slashing with two hands, it was taking longer for him to get his whip ready to counter after being pushed back. I broke through finally, and got a direct hit on his face. Now he had matching cuts on both sides. Victory was at hand, or so I thought.

Otto was unfazed from my strike, and cracked his whip at me. I ducked under the whip, avoiding it by just inches, and did a sweep at his legs. My foot made contact, but his legs stayed firmly in the ground. How could he not fall to the ground from my sweep? It made no sense. Was he just too strong for me to take on? No, I couldn't believe that, no one was that strong. I just had to try harder.

"You're weak Smexii. You're nowhere near strong enough to take me on!"

"Last time I checked, we were still even. Also, 3 minutes have already passed."

"Well then, we better stop talking!" Otto rushed forward, and I did the same. I knew I probably shouldn't go in a head-on battle, but he was worn out, and must have lost strength in his last battle. Otto struck first this time, and it took me a full minute to catch up with his pace. When I did catch up though, I started gaining a lead, and was on the offensive. Otto was just barely fending off my attacks. This next strike would get him. Otto had other plans though. Otto put his left hand on his whip, screaming in agony as he did, and went on with the clash. He was screaming from pain with each strike, but he wouldn't give up. He would beat me, or destroy his left arm trying. He was catching back up, and there's no way I could win this clash. I needed to do something that I've never done before, back out of a clash. If I didn't, I'd lose the only thing I have an advantage in; smarts. I jumped back before his next strike, and put a bit more distance between us.

"You're a chicken Smexii; I should have known you'd do something like that!"

"I'm not a chicken. I was just caught off guard because you started using two hands." I can't do head-on clashes anymore. I had to find a way to take an advantage over him, and Otto seemed to be thinking of a strategy, so now was the best time to do so. I was thinking hard, and my idea hit me harder than Otto's attacks had. The plan would be risky, but it was probably my best chance to beat him.

I yelled over to Otto, "Hey Otto, let's get on with it! Seven minutes have already passed, and I'm thinking you're not going to do it!"

"I was waiting for you! If you had taken any longer, I would have just attacked you!" I charged at him again, and Otto did the same. I had to get the first strike for this work, and both of us were wielding our whips with two hands. Otto stopped to attack earlier than usual, but that was actually good for my plan. I kept running forward, and started to slash my whip. Otto seemed perplexed by this, and shot his whip from the opposite side. My plan was going to work. I was still running forward, as my whip came out, and I started wriggling it a bit in its path. Our whips me, and tangled in each other because of this. Otto was shocked, and was even less prepared to see I was still moving forward. I slid on my knees under him, and yanked my whip back. His whip was still tangled in my whip, and caused his hands to be pulled down. I immediately got up from my slide, and yanked even harder on my whip. Otto screamed out in pain as his left hand snapped out of its socket, and his whip went flying to me. Otto stood upright, and faced me. It looked like he was about to cry. That would be funny, the strong Otto Baynes crying. I had him on the ropes now. It was extremely difficult to beat someone without a weapon, and even harder if you were down a hand.

"Otto, you can't take it like a man can you? That's what you get for doubting me. Now I'll finish you off with your own whip." I charged forward. I knew this was getting excessively repetitive, but it was the best option. I was dual-wielding the whips. This would be fun I thought. I started my barrage by smacking at the ground with the whips in an up-and-down motion, while still running forward. Otto may not be the brightest spell in the book – even after how much he's improved – but he knew he couldn't take this head-on. He did something though that I couldn't believe; he started running backwards. I easily caught up to him, still in my attack. Otto however, must have let me reach him, as his feet were still narrowly evading my whip. I couldn't believe this; he was mocking me in this situation. I was always faster than him though, so why couldn't I reach him. I then realized how he was faster than me. I've expended so much energy in my attacks that he was used to expending. I've been running to him most of the time, and he's been intercepting my attacks. He was planning this from the start, no wonder he said he would beat me in less than 15 minutes. 13 minutes have passed though, so I'm guessing it hasn't been going exactly to plan. I then realized I've been thinking for too long, Otto's gotten ahead of me. I ran full steam, but he jumped out of the way. I ran past him a few feet before I could stop.

This was getting me angrier than I'd ever been before. I turned around immediately to go for my second strike. Otto wasn't fully though concerned it seemed, as he was messing with his hand. Wait, he wasn't messing around with it. Otto screamed out in shear agony as he pushed his hand back. He was putting his hand back in its socket. My rage disappeared as I saw Otto do this. I heard Otto scream even louder, as with a pop; his hand went back into place. It was still unusable though; he just shortened the time it'd be out of commission. I would still win though; I had most of the cards. I charged forward, and struck down my right whip with all my might at Otto. Otto took a small step back, and with his left foot stepped on the whip. It was stuck under his boots. He was pretty resourceful, I'd give him that. I struck down with his whip in my left hand. Otto raised his hand up, and caught it. I should have aimed at his left side, it was defenseless. Otto ripped the whip from my hand, and then rammed his left side forward to hit me with his spiky shoulder guard. I had less than a second to escape. Everything started moving in slow motion. His left foot had released enough of my whip, and I pulled it from under him, causing me to start falling from my own force. My body was out of the way, but my right arm was still in striking distance. I tossed the whip from my right hand, to my left, and started maneuvering my hand. If it was struck by his spikes, there would be a 99% chance that it'd be useless for the rest of this battle. My arm had cleared the shoulder guard's path, but my hand was still in it. I contorted my hand, and when it made contact, it missed the spikes by inches. I went spinning from the hit, but I bent down a bit, and kicked my leg out into the dirt to stop me. Otto was having a little trouble stopping his attack, but finally did. This was getting bad. I couldn't believe this at all. There's no way Otto was this strong, or had this much energy left. How can he think so fast on his feet, after being worn out from his fight with Guesty? He was breathing heavy when the match started, now he seemed almost at full health. How in all of the Gods' names did he-… I slapped my forehead, realizing that I just said the answer. Otto seemed perplexed by my forehead slap, but didn't seem too concerned. I sensed around to see if my suspicion was right, and it was confirmed.

"You aren't this strong Otto; you've just been using your Prayers and not announcing them to keep an edge! I had decided not to use them so this battle would be somewhat fair! No wonder you said you'd finish this in 15 minutes! However, Otto, I didn't cheat, and it's already been 13 minutes!"

"I didn't cheat Smexii. Yes I've been using Prayer, but it's only because I was at a disadvantage then. I'm not idiotic enough to face someone stronger without some way of making it even."

"No one, not even low-lives, do something like that! It's completely unfair, and there's no honor in doing it!"

"It's war, get over it! Besides, I'm technically not cheating!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I've been using pure Prayer Energy, not Prayers. I've been using that for my stamina, making me better, faster, and stronger. I got the idea from Guesty when he froze my body. My body automatically used my Prayer Energy to melt the ice, so I thought, 'What could I do to make this more usable?' You know what's so great about it though? It allows you to choose what you want to improve, instead of having to use pre-selected Prayers. However, the big disadvantage is that it's hard to maintain and concentrate on it sometimes, and drains you Prayer Energy a lot faster. I can probably only use regular Prayers now."

"Fine, let's have one final clash! It's getting a little old now, but seeing as we're both at around the same level, I think it's the only way we can settle this! Piety, Protect form Melee!"

"I agree, Piety!"

"Aren't you going to use a second Prayer?!"

"I wish I could, but I don't have enough Prayer Energy!"

"You're going to lose, and by the way, 14 minutes have passed now!"

"Well then, I better get on with this!" We both jumped forward, skimming across the ground. This would be our final clash, and I was excited. We were ten feet away from each other, when an arrow flew into the ground between us. We both dug our feet into the ground, and jumped back. I looked over to see on top of the front Citadel wall, our archer's battalion. It was almost the whole force, and they were all led by Renacles, our best archer. The archer's all drew their bows, and as Renacles commanded them, they fired. Scorch's men started retreating immediately, as they saw the swarm of arrows rain upon them. Many got struck in the neck or other chinks of their armor. Otto was evading the arrows with narrowly, and some of them skimmed along his legs. I looked up to see Renacles draw his bow to fire at Otto. Renacles had dead on aim, and Otto was tired. I didn't think he would live through this one. Renacles fired, and Otto swung his whip forward. Otto missed the arrow by inches, and it was heading straight for his heart.

Otto was a dead man, or so I thought. Out of nowhere, a spinning blue-ring flew at Otto, and encircled him. It was a teleport spell. The arrow disintegrated against the ring, right before it hit Otto. Otto then faded out with the spell. Who did that? It couldn't have been Guesty, and he's the only Mage powerful enough I knew who could. I looked over, and was greatly surprised to see Loki. It turned to even greater surprise as I saw Scorch was with him. Loki may be a strong Mage, but there's no way he was strong enough to do that kind of teleport spell. Then I saw that Scorch had his hand on him, and Loki's eyes were glowing with a blue aura. Scorch was giving him power to do this. Renacles ordered another attack, but Loki fired a barrage of teleport rings, and teleported himself and Scorch away. The rings teleported all their men away, and not a single arrow had been fired.


	19. Chapter 4: Planning

Fourth Chapter

The order of characters are:

1. Neo VamDemon

2. Ninja Primal

3. Lux Arc Angel


End file.
